Clutch bodies as mentioned above are used in particular in vehicle transmissions and in the completely mounted condition are non-rotatably connected with a gear wheel of a transmission formed as idler gear. For example, the clutch body can be part of a locking synchronizer, in which the synchronization is effected via one or more friction cones.
During the shifting operation the clutch body in cooperation with a synchronizer ring on the one hand serves for synchronizing the speed of the idler gear with the speed of the respectively associated transmission shaft. On the other hand, a non-rotatable coupling between the idler gear and the transmission shaft is achieved via the clutch body by means of a sliding sleeve.
The technical problem underlying the present invention consists in indicating a method which in a simple way provides for an inexpensive manufacture of a clutch body for a synchronizing device of a transmission.